


安慰车2-58

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

队霸躺在床上刷微博，好笑又无奈。为什么愿意用命去拼胜利的自己在很多人眼里现今是一个无所谓输赢的人设呢?脚伤之后的第三次退赛，偏偏是自己从没拿过冠军的年终总决赛。战士的归宿应该是战场，享受比赛不代表放弃去争夺冠军。经历了低谷的自己仿佛已经被盖章廉颇老矣，只能眼睁睁把舞台留给莲和少爷，看他俩厮杀。  
队霸怎么可能甘心，明明和莲互相折磨了半辈子的人是自己，让莲最痛的人也是自己，要和莲纠缠到退役成为提到他的名字就不可能绕开的人的也是自己。白莲还在场上，自己绝不可能退缩。白莲又是怎么想的?在白莲眼中是不是只有现在的少爷才是能威胁到他的对手?已经好几个月没法比赛了，自己还能恢复到伤前的高度么?  
队霸越想越心烦意乱，随手将手机扔在一边。手机里塞满了得知退赛消息后各路亲友的慰问，前辈后辈甚至外国友人的都有，唯独少了白莲的。  
队霸无法准确定义自己跟白莲的关系，尽管在床上不知多少次把白莲艸哭过多少次，队霸都搞不明白白莲到底心里想的都是些什么。白莲这个人无时无刻不在端着，无趣倒倒人胃口。可在床上又是很有风情的，也难怪自己和他纠缠不休了这么多年。肉体颇具吸引力。  
手机铃响了，队霸抓起来发现是白莲打来的电话，便反手挂掉了。心头闪过快意的同时，又期待着白莲继续打过来。然而白莲并没有。队霸的心脏渐渐被一种酸涨的情绪充满。也不知等了多久，队霸撑不住耸拉着的眼皮子，眼一闭进了梦乡。  
队霸做了一个奇怪的梦。好像有一只小兽，磨着利齿在啃噬自己的□□。队霸一下子就被吓醒了。  
却发现白莲正双手扶着自己的□□，一板一眼的舔舐。白莲的唇形很好看，他伸出小巧又柔软的舌头，一圈一圈认真细致的沿□□舔舐队霸的□□。白莲低着头，避开了队霸探寻的视线。队霸放松了下来，手伸到前面去攥住白莲的头发。力道不大，更多的是亲昵的意味。白莲顿了顿，然后队霸就感觉到自己的□□被温暖又潮湿的口腔包裹。  
"你明天不是还要打乒超么，怎么在这里?"  
队霸一边享受着激烈的快感，一边做着天人交战。犹豫了片刻，还是决定先开口。  
白莲没有回答，用丰盈的嘴唇碾磨队霸的茎体，小心翼翼不让自己的牙齿磕到队霸。  
"问你话呢!"  
队霸用力拍了拍莲的脸，莲才不情不愿的停了下来，一双黑葡萄般的眼睛直愣愣盯着队霸，眼眶有点发红，不知是被□□熏的还是其他原因。泛着水光的唇却紧抿,没有半点要开口的意思。

撑不住了，先放一半，大家晚安，明日继续。

№17119 ☆☆☆这是安慰车于2016-12-03 01:45:58留言☆☆☆


End file.
